This invention relates generally to pressure responsive transducers, and associated circuitry for converting pressure changes into frequency changes.
There is continuing need for simple, effective, high pressure responsive transducers, and associated circuitry, characterized by linearity of varying response to applied fluid pressure changes. Prior devices in general did not incorporate the unusually advantageous structure, functions and results as are found in the device of the present invention. Known related devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,549 to Cretzler; 4,168,518 to Lee; 4,177,496 to Bell: 4,184,189 to Davis et al; 4,287,553 to Braunlich; and 4,301,492 to Paquin.